Broken Promises
by xXOrtonFanXx
Summary: Mara is a simple girl with a complicated past. What happens when her past is forced upon her and she has to do the hardest things she has ever done, let the love of her life go.


**Sooo I know I haven't posted in a while but I've been promising this for DivaliciousDooL for a while. I promise to post to my other stories soon and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the plot of this story, it belongs to DivaliciousDooL**

* * *

_"Promise me you will never forget about us." I whispered as my head rested on his chest._

_ "I can never forget about us. I'll be back Mara, I promise." I slowly nodded as he kissed the top of my head. I have been dreading this day for months now. It is the last day to spend with him before I leave for college, before he leaves for the Marines._

_ Why he signed up for the Marine Corp is unknown to me, but he feels that this is his purpose and who am I to question him? We grew up together, fell in love, and promised to stay together for the rest of our lives._

_ "I need to get going, it's getting late and momma is going to have a cow if I stay out past curfew again." I slowly rose from the position we were in._

_ "Don't leave yet." He whispered trying to pull me back down but I only smiled and shook my head._

_ "You know momma and daddy will kill you if I am late again. Plus we have all morning tomorrow." He sat up and looked across the field before back at me._

_ "Mara, I leave at seven tomorrow, they changed my time last week." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes._

_ "No, this can't be our last time seeing each other. Why couldn't you go to college with me, why did you have to sign up?" I asked as he pulled me into his chest and gently rubbed my back in circles._

_ "College isn't for me, I feel that this is my purpose, this is who I am supposed to be. It's only four years. If we can make it through that we can make it through anything. I love you and I'll be back for you, when I'm out we'll get married, we'll get a huge house together. You'll be a famous author and I'll be a sergeant in the Marines. We'll have kids together Mara, a little girl who has me wrapped around her little finger and a little boy who wants to be with his momma every second of the day." I nodded and looked up at him._

_ "Promise me. Promise me Randal, you have to come back." He nodded and placed his lips upon mine._

_ "Mara, I love you too much to break this promise."_

* * *

My hands quickly gathered the left over papers on the conference room table. It was almost seven and I really wanted to go home and throw on my pajama's and just sleep. I have been in the office since seven this morning and I didn't even get to take my lunch. My stomach was growling and I was becoming easily irritated by the minute.

"Miss. Grayson, may I have a word with you in my office when you are finished?" My head turned to see my boss standing in the doorway. I nodded and gave a small smile before gathering the rest. I really hope I am not in trouble. There was a minor mistake in the report and I hope I was going to be penalized for it.

I went to my cubicle to set my notebook and papers down before I walked over to the large cherry wood doors and the end of the hallway. I gave a small knock before hearing a come in.

"How are you this evening Miss. Grayson?" My boss asked. Her long brown hair and pearly white smile made me envious of her looks at times, but she was a friend in this office when I needed.

"I am well Mrs. McMahon-Levesque, and yourself?" I asked kindly although I just wanted to leave and be done.

"It's Stephanie please, and very well thank you, I asked you to my office because I would like to discuss some things with you. You have been working with the company for over a year as a creative assistant and you have been doing an honorable job. I have talked it over with my husband and father and we would like to send you on the road for a while. We want to see what you can do with the Superstars." My face beamed when she spoke.

"Thank you Stephanie, it's an honor." She nodded and handed me some paperwork and files.

"You are very welcome. Now we are going to start you off with passing out of the scripts and help film and direct the vignettes and promos. You will meet with the Superstars and Divas and maintain a few of their schedules and make sure all story lines are carried out with perfection. Anna will be accompanying you and the two of you will be working together considering you both started out around the same time. I am really counting on you to lead her though because you know how star stuck she can be at times."

Was this really happening? I have been with this company over a year now and I never thought that I would be traveling on the road with WWE superstars. I have been watching the WWE since I was a child and even then I never thought that I would ever be working with them.

"I cannot thank you enough Stephanie. When do I start?" I asked and she smiled handing me a schedule.

"Tomorrow, I know its late notice but I will be at the taping of Smackdown tomorrow and I will assist you and Anna on your first day. Now I need you to sign this and understand there will be a slight pay increase. The company will also be paying for all travel, and any other travel such as taxi's can be put on the company card. Your flight leaves at one in the afternoon tomorrow and you will be flying to North Carolina. The tapping will be at Asheville. You and Anna need to be at the arena by five o'clock." She stood up from her desk and I stood up as well putting my hand out and she shook it.

"Thank you again. Have a great night." She smiled and nodded.

"You too Mara." I walked out of her office happier then I have been in a while. I was basically getting a promotion and I was on cloud nine. I rushed to my cubicle threw on my jacket and placed my things in my brief case before I grabbed my purse and turned off the light. The office was almost empty and I had no one to share my happiness with. Once I got out of the building I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed my father's number.

"Daddy guess what?" I questioned him as soon as he picked up the phone.

"What is it darling?"

"I am going on the road, I mean it's like a promotion but Stephanie McMahon said I would be working with the superstars and I am so excited." I basically squealed into the phone.

"That's great Mara, your Mama would be so proud of you." I smiled at the thought of my mother. She died of breast cancer nine years ago when I was twenty one.

"I know daddy. How are you feeling?" I asked him as I walked into the parking garage.

"I'm fine sweet heart; the old heart hasn't failed on me yet." My father had a heart attack a few years back; it scared the living day lights out of me. I felt bad leaving Missouri to move to Connecticut but he wouldn't let me stay.

"You're taking your medication right?" He sighed and laughed.

"Yes I am. Now more on this job, do you think you will see him around?" My heart sank when I realized who he was talking about.

"I don't know daddy. I figure so; he is a main superstar now." It's been a while since I have thought of him. It's kind of hard to forget when someone like that just disappears.

"I heard he had a kid a few years back." I shut my eyes. I really don't want to relive this right now.

"I heard that too daddy, I'm going to go, I love you, and I'll talk to you soon." I said trying to fight back the tears.

"I love you too baby girl stay safe." I hung up the phone and let the tears roll down my face. The way things fell apart was awful. We talked all the time, then he said basic training was hard and that he couldn't talk at all. I stopped hearing from him and apparently he was home for about two weeks. Rumors were he went 'AWOL' he had to spend thirty eight days in the brig. Apparently he went straight into training for wrestling because he thought that's all he could do with his life. Turns out he was good at it.

He broke all of his promises. I tried getting in touch but he didn't want to talk to me. His sister and brother kept me updated but after a while I gave up. I wanted nothing to do with him. I don't know how I am going to cope. He was the love of my life. I have dated since but I haven't felt the same way about anyone else.

I pulled up to my apartment and I don't even remember getting in my car. I was so happy when I got this job, I was working at a news station in Missouri and I remember one of my coworkers there knew how much I loved wrestling and when she heard about the opening she filled out an application for me and sent in my resume.

I don't know how I am going to deal with this, knowing that the love of my life is married and has a child? I never thought that I would see Randy again, and then when I got the job the chance of me seeing him again increased. Now it was impossible not to see him.

I opened the door to my one bedroom apartment and collapsed on the couch, once I did I figured I could try to get my mind off of him so I looked through the paperwork of where I would be traveling. I knew that I had to pass out the copies of the weekly scripts and I had them on my computer so I should hook them up and prepare. There were about sixty superstars who aren't injured or on leave, normally seventy, but at least thirty people need scripts for Monday and Tuesday. Let's just say I go through a lot of printer paper.

It was around midnight when I finished re-typing and printing everything. I went straight to bed. Unfortunately I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind, a lot of excitement and worry. I wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about Randy until I saw him.

When I finally got up from my bed I was glad I didn't have to wake up at six to be ready for seven thirty. I got dressed and ready by ten and I was off to the airport by eleven. It took a decent amount of time to get to the airport and I was kindly helped but the taxi driver. I managed to fit my shoe and purse addiction into one very large suitcase and one small suitcase that I could carry on. I decided to pack my laptop into my suitcase and just carry my planner and necessities in my large purse.

"Mara! Hey! Aren't you so excited to finally meet some WWE superstars? I mean how cool is this?" Anna was my total opposite, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and I had dark brown hair that reached my collar bone and I had dark brown eyes. She was also really short where I was almost five foot nine.

"Yeah it's pretty cool; I'm just excited for the job." She smiled and walked with me up to the counter to check our bags.

"That's right you have something against WWE superstar's right?" I shook my head and laughed.

"No, it's just not all of them are what they appear." I told her as I checked my bag.

"This coming from a girl who has only escorted the superstars to Stephanie's office? I mean come on Mara, give them a chance, some of them may be your night and shining armor." I broke out laughing only to get a confused look from her.

"Night and shining armors don't exist, neither do fairytales, I stopped believing in them a long time ago. I am almost thirty two for goodness sake; you have to grow up sometime." She just rolled her eyes and we headed through security.

As we spent a half an hour in line through security I couldn't help but think that I would be meeting other superstars. I have to admit most of them are hot but I really can't date a co-worker, it isn't professional and I want to succeed in life, and falling for a superstar shouldn't be in the cards.

* * *

**So what did you think? PLEASE Review!**


End file.
